Pokemon: Boom Blaster, Shadow and the Chick
by Skytex the Skyborg
Summary: When Three different personalities collide in the world of Pokemon, anything could happen. What will happen to Boom Balster, Shadow and the Chick as they adventure through the world of Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1 The Shadow

**Chapter One – Pokémon: Boom Blaster, Shadow and the Chick**

Author's Notes: This is main fanfic so please read and review!

_A dark shadow followed him everywhere watching the eight-year-old boy first doing kung-fu, and then weightlifting. Afterwards, in his bedroom..._

_"Come on then, Sanijo!" a girl of around the same age told him._

_She had long brown hair with beautiful pink tracksuit._

_"Ok then, Lily" said the long-haired boy dressed in his Liverpool kit running after her "Let's go, we're gonna win, easy!"_

_"And it's Saniyo or Sanyo" He called after her_

_"What...ever!" She laughed_

_As they raced off out of the boy's small mansion and onto the mini football pitch outside._

_As they played though, they didn't notice a small shadow in the corner noticing everything the better-off boy did._

_A few weeks later..._

_Through an alleyway, the same boy wandered telling a girl a scary story while she was laughing. _

_"But you could only see him if you looked in the corner of your eye..."_

_"AHH!" The girl screamed and pulled the boy close_

_He flinched and blushed but didn't pull away_

_"Erm... What are you looking for?" He asked_

_"There he was... speedy black shadow...just like you said"_

_"Don't be silly, it's just a story!" He scoffed_

_"NO! There it was again!" _

_He narrowed his eyes, furrowed his monobrow and called:_

_"Whoever...or whatever you are! If you wanna hurt my friends, you have to go through me!"_

_A dark blur stopped to reveal a spiky-haired 10-year-old_

_"Yeah ... AND!" He thundered_

_"You think you're tough, don't you. Bring it; I'm a black-belt"_

_Saniyo launched into a roundhouse kick, but the spiky-haired kid jumped and narrowly missed Saniyo's head._

_The kid then aimed for his neck but Saniyo performed a performed a perfect back flip._

_"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN THROUGH?" The new kid shouted "I'VE SEEN MY PARENTS KILLED, BEEN HOMELESS AND HAD MY HEART BROKEN!"_

_"THEN I WATCH YOU DO AND GET EVERYTHING I WANT; FOOTBALL, KARATE, DANCING, MUSIC. YOU EVEN STOLE THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS!_

_"Oh! This is SO Romantic, two boys fighting over me!" _

_The Boys just facepalmed and rolled their eyes_

_"I'm sorry about this" Saniyo said apologetically and made eye contact _

_"What the...?"_

_Time seem to slow as Saniyo tried to kick the boy in the ribs but as his focus switched Saniyo did a scissor kick and his left foot slammed into his tummy winding him and he was Knocked Out before his head hit the floor. _

Author's Notes: Did you like it? Please tell me in your review.


	2. Chapter 2 Little Egbert

**Chapter Two – Pokémon: Boom Blaster, Shadow and the Chick**

Authors Notes: SO sorry for the late update, I went camping just before I finished! Soldier Boy, Little Nightmare and Awesome Guy (nicknames) if you're looking at this update, this is dedicated to you.

_"What's your name?" Saniyo asked as the kid regained conscience_

_"What's it to ya?" He replied_

_"Well, since you're cornered..."_

_"OK, OK, I'm Baxter but call me Mophu" _

_"Hey then, Mophu. I hope we can forget our fight and be friends" Saniyo said offering his hand _

_"Hmph...Maybe"_

_Mophu took the hand but then he pulled it towards him. However, Saniyo superior strength stopped him._

_"Okay, fine" Mophu conceded angrily_

_"Where do you live, Mophu?"_

_"I don't"_

_"So you're a ghost?" Saniyo joked_

_"No, I don't have a home"_

_"... Maybe you can come live with my family"_

_His round purple eyes lit up_

_"Really?"_

_"Only if you give me my Lily"_

_Mophu saddened_

_"If I have to..."_

_"Come on I'll give you tour! Oh and shut up and follow my lead!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'll be in my room with a new friend and Lily, Dad" Saniyo yelled down the corridor_

_"Come on lets go upstairs" He said to Mophu_

_As Saniyo led him around the labyrinth of stairs and corridors, he came to a trident of rooms. _

_"These are the Guest Rooms. The one on the left is Pinky's and..."_

_He was cut off_

_"Whose?"_

_"Pinky's. Oh yeah. That's my nickname for her 'cause she likes pink."_

_"Anyways, yours is the one on the left."_

_"Why didn't you tell your dad about me?"_

_"My sister and my mum are on safari 'cause Mum is a Pokémon Professor and..."_

_"What!" Mophu interrupted _

_"Yeah, Mum is Professor Zoritta but she's really nice so you would be fussed over instead of Dad worrying about the consequences."_

_A loud scream pierced the air._

_"Can you get it, San?"_

_*Sigh* "Fine!"_

_"...That's your telephone ringtone?"_

_"No, it's this" As they walked into a small pure white room with a cot in the middle._

_They looked at the screaming chubby baby instead. San cradled the baby and sang:_

_"Little Egbert, Little Egbert, rest your sleepy head. Little Egbert, Little Egbert, Lie down on your bed"_

_The infant started to nap peacefully and quietly_

_"Wow!" Lily whispered "You're gonna be a great dad!"_

_San blushed and then she'd mysteriously appeared_

_"Where did you come from?"_

_"..."_

_"Never mind"_

Authors Notes: Please review, please!

Thanks. Also I now have a co-author, Matrix the Hedgehog, but mostly this is my idea. He thought of the name Baxter and his likeness to Shadow from Sonic. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own all the OCs such as Lily, Saniyo, Mophu/Baxter and their families.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dress Party

**Chapter Three – Pokémon: Boom Blaster, Shadow and the Chick**

Authors Notes: Just to get this straight they are still 8 in this chapter, OK. I made a mistake in Chapter 1 by putting a few years later instead of a few weeks later. It's been edited over.

_In the ballroom, several people in Pokémon costumes. A real Sceptile watched over the room as a Sceptile and a Charizard danced to slow waltz. In the side room a DJ was playing songs for the kids on the script dancing on the script and at the end of the room was a big balcony with the best view in all of Cewil Dehsee Island._

_(Reminder that some people are anonymous in their costumes) _

_A Pikachu climbed shyly onto the stage and took a deep breath. Behind her, a Beautifly, Dustok and a Mothim showboated onto the stage as she launched into "Fame"._

_"Woah!" an eight-year-old in a Treeco costume near stage said after her performance glad that the Pikachu didn't hear him._

_"Next is Treeco performing "If I Had You". Though I don't anything could beat this young lady's performance..."_

_Treeco sighed and began a sped up version of the original._

_As he ended he noticed the Pikachu clapping the most out of everyone, smiling and walking up to him._

_"That was amazing, seriously!"_

_"Na, you were way better"_

_"What...ever"_

_"Any...Anyways, I have to go..." he stuttered, completely lost in her beautiful blue eyes_

_A Monferno was sitting on the balcony watching the party unfold as he sat alone but suddenly he saw a girl in a Cinccino costume turn he became completely awed at her beauty._

_He jumped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Dude, that's my sister you drooling at, Shadsy"_

_(Shadow is San's nickname for Baxter and Shadsy is a shortened version) _

_"Look, I'm not drooling or staring, Saniyo..." He stopped as Saniyo gave him a look that said 'Oh, really?'_

_"OK, OK, I like her, I really like... I've got a question for you."_

_"Yeah?" the Treeco _

_"What happened to the family resemblance in her? You two look nothing alike."_

_"I take after Mum while she takes after Dad."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"How can I..."_

_"Impress her? Music. The only thing she likes about me is my singing, dancing and composing"_

_"Okay..."_

_"Something that says that you love her but she doesn't. She likes those."_

_The Monferno rushed over to the DJ and requested something._

_"A late performer, Monferno with "Grenade", Okey-dokey"_

_"Hey, Zara, come watch this..." Saniyo called his sis_

_"What do you want?" the Cinccino replied impatiently_

_He didn't have time to reply as a Pikachu came over and Baxter started his song._

_As all three gaped, the Monferno athletically jumped off the stage._

_"Who would have thought Shadsy could sing like that... I didn't know he could sing at all..." Treeco muttered _

_They didn't see a Sceptile pacing around making sure no one interrupted the happy flow of the party... _


	4. Chapter 4 A Lazy Morning

**Chapter Four – Pokémon: Boom Blaster, Shadow and the Chick**

Authors Notes: Have you worked out who is who? Just to specify that Cewil Dehsee Island belongs to me and is near the Sevii Islands and therefore part of Kanto. Pinky and Shadow are my and Saniyo's nicknames for Lily and Baxter.

_"Those were the days" thought Sceptile darkly as his flashback ended "They used to worship me and do kiddie stuff. But they had to grow up and now..."_

"Come on! San! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"... You do know my mum is the Professor on this Island"

"Yeah! But..."

"I'm sure she'll save us some..."

_He was scowled at by Lily and the dragged out of bed._

"Hey, Pinky! That hurts you know!"

"What...ever"

"I need to change..."

_Afterwards:_

"Howdy, Partner!"

_Lily (in a Dawn uniform which suits her long brown hair) gasps_

"Huh...You look like Clay or a Cowboy"

"You did your homework didn't you, and you choose the Sinnoh outfit!"

"Yeah, and I bet you got that twig in your mouth from Sceptile, right."

"Sceptile!"

"'Take as a 'yes'"

_In the lab:_

_A girl came over and gave San a rose. They both blushed. Lily and _Professor Zoritta glared.

"OK, everyone! As this Saniyo's birthday, I thought everyone... who actually knows him, would like to give their presents..."

_A whole lot of people sweat drop._

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. But San might!"

"San, this is...

"A PokéPhone" blurted a fat, posh-looking boy

"Yes, who are you?"

"Arieman Hayula, pleased to meet you, I've got a PokéPhone as well"

"That's strange, it got released last week, I should know. I made it."

"Mum! You didn't tell me!"

"Anyway, it's got a Pokédex, a Map, a Camera, iPod and Phoning capabilities"

"Thanks Mum!"

_After all the presents:_

"Everybody, this is secret invention of mine"

_She walks though the door on the right._

"This is the Bulba Garden"

_The vast expanse of lake, swamp, forest, woodland and grassland was full of Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise and a few Ditto._

"The Ditto were added to speed up the breeding. Ditto can breed with any Pokémon!"

_That caused a few eyebrows._

"Now, what does everyone want?"

_Everyone started shouting:_

_"Ponyta or Pikachu" (Pinky)_

_"Treeco or Scyther" (San)_

_"Chimchar or Absol" (Baxter)_

_"Cubone or Tentacool" (Arieman)_

_And so on..._

_After some serious calming down:_

"OK, we can only give you Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. The latest scheme from the Council of Pokémon Masters is cut down on the amount of Pikachu in Kanto so only one Pikachu is available."

"Bagsy my Pikachu!" Lily quickly exclaimed

_As everyone goes to get their Pokémon, a sad Saniyo walks up to his mum._

"What's up, San?"

"It's just... I really wanted a Treeco...I've really been looking forward to it."

"Why not Charmander like me?" she asks patting her Charizard on the wing "Treeco is exclusive to the Hoenn region. You can go there after Kanto and Johto"

He winced "That's a long way"

"Well, you could try the Pokémon Breeder scheme. You get all three starters and a Ditto..."

_As the Professor filled in her son with all the information, a lone Charmander is leaning against a tree, away from everyone else._

"Hey, little soldier! You wanna come with me?"

_The scarred Charmander looks up with respect to his new master and nods._

"Squirtle, Bubble"

_The bubbles float up to the duo and hit Charmander head-on in the face!_

"Hey, what was that for?" the owner of the Charmander

"Sorry, whatever" was Arieman's reply

"Sorry doesn't cut it...Charmander, use Ember"

"Char"

_Squirtle was down to half health_

"Bubble!"

"Block it with Ember"

_The flames evaporated the bubbles causing some steam._

"Scratch, go"

_Charmander rushed through the steam and scratched Squirtle in the face. Squirtle fell over and fainted._

"Squirtle is no longer able to battle! Charmander and Shadsy are the winners!" the new Breeder cried

"...that's how you end a battle, Breeder-style!" Lily said putting her arm around Saniyo and her Pikachu climbed across and sat on his head

"Ha, ha" She chuckled "He likes you!"

"You've been fighting already! I can tell from the fainted Squirtle..." the Professor said knowingly "Who won?"

_Baxter timidly put his hand up timidly_

"Well done, it takes skill to win when your opponent has the type advantage."

Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long, everyone but I had to go over this a few times and had an argument with my co-author, Matrix. Now all that's over but this might still have a few mistakes. IMPORTANT: I might edit the real Pokémon world slightly. E.g. Shadsy's Charmander is Lv.5 but in the game Charmander learns Ember at Lv.7.


	5. Chapter 5 Going Away

**Chapter Five – Pokémon: Boom Blaster, Shadow and the Chick**

Authors Notes: Sorry I haven't been updating for ages, I had exams and was planning what to do in this and another story I might be posting.

_He felt her arms touch him as she pulled towards and kissed him full on the lips. When he pulled, he saw that he couldn't seeher face..._

_Saniyo woke up with a start. He got on his Clay outfit and called his Ditto (nicknamed Blobby), Charmander, Squirtle (Shellshocker) and Bulbasaur (Roothoot) out of their Poke Balls._

_As he walked into the field in front of his Mansion allowing his Pokémon to walk freely in front of him, a strange thing happened; all of his Pokémon turned, stared in shock and started pushing him back making hushing gestures._

_Saniyo slowly peeked past the wall of his own home, he saw something that made his heart leap into throat; Lily holding hands with Shadsy and looking into his eyes with her own cute, puppy-dog eyes._

"OK, guys we need a distraction, how about Plan 25?" Saniyo whispered to his Pokémon which he had only befriended last week

_A chorus of low cries and a few seconds later everyone was in position. _

"Will you let me come with you on your journey?" came the sound of Lily's sweetest voice

_Before Baxter could reply, Bulbasaur launched a few Leech seeds which exploded making the Lily and Baxter jump and pull away. Seconds later a few loud pops could be heard as Squirtle quickly popped some of his bubbles. As they span round they didn't notice Charmander above them. The Lizard Pokémon blasted a carefully aimed ember in front of them. Through the smoke they saw a huge shadow advancing towards them._

"PINGAS!"

Saniyo with his four Pokémon piled on his head laughed hysterically as Lily and Baxter clutched at their hearts.

"The looks on your faces, that was priceless! I should have brought a camera!"

"That was cruel!" Shadsy spoke up

"You should lighten up" Lily told him "It would be funny from San's point of view"

_After Saniyo finished rolling around on the floor clutching at his sides:_

"That was extreme" Lily spoke what was everyone's mind

"Hey, guys, can I come with you on your journey?"

"Sure, come on!"

"Hmph"

"Come on, Shadsy, please."

"Hmph!"

"Dude, you're starting to freak me out here."

"HMPH!"

"O...kay"

"Yeah, why not?"

_Saniyo and his friends go back their houses to call their parents that they're leaving. There are tears and happiness all round._

"Oh my god, I can't believe my two big boys are leaving me." Zoritta sniffed and then smiled as she hugged Baxter and Saniyo

"Don't worry about her, she's still upset from when John, San's big brother left to become a Gym Leader."

San's Dad said to them patting them on the back "He's currently training in the League. Saniyo, I'd like to give you an old friend of mine"

_He held out a Poké Ball_

Saniyo gasped and said "You don't mean...

"Yeah..."

_He let out the Pokémon inside a male reptile came out with a twig in its mouth._

"Scep...tile!"

"...Blade! It's so good to see you!"

_Saniyo hugged the familiar Sceptile and grasped his Poké Ball._

"Sure, Blade and I are best friends. I might even let him walk beside us out of his Poké Ball often."

"Okay, but don't spoil him. And try not to use him in battles. His strength is way past all of your Pokémon, even your powerful Ditto!"

_As the goodbyes continued a thoughtful-looking Baxter was staring at the ground. _

"What's up, buddy? You OK?"

"I'm fine... If you have a strong Pokémon then so shall I."

"Huh?"

_He reached into his bag and took out a black and green Poké Ball._

"Go, Flamondo!"

_A particularly determined Infernape came out._

"Nice! Strange Poké Ball though."

"It's handmade from the Johto region. A last present from my biological dad..."

Author's notes: Please Read and Review! Will be posting asap!

I have a few things to say:

I have edited the past chapters to reduce the amount of mistakes

I would like some WEAK OCs for Saniyo to face. They have to Kanto-only Pokémon. Please include: Name, Age, Appearance and Pokémon in your review

Last but not least, here is what everyone's team is like now:

Saniyo: Sceptile Lv.100, Ditto Lv.50, Charmander Lv.5, Bulbasaur Lv.5 and Squirtle Lv.5

Baxter: Infernape Lv.100, Charmander Lv.6

Lily: Pikachu Lv.5

Arieman(Remember him from Chapter 4): Squirtle Lv.5


End file.
